Icha Icha Eden
by Anonymous Stalker Aki
Summary: JiraiyaXYuri OC


Yuri sat in the Hot springs of a small tourist village waiting. The joint gender pool seemed filled with only couples. She sighed as the hot water relaxed all of her muscles. Yuri smiled to herself softly as she watched the white haired man sit next to her. She ran her hand carelessly as she pretended not to notice.

"Relaxing isn't it?" Jiraiya stated as her black wavy hair fell across her breasts.

"Hmmm?" Yuri replied as though she was previously lost in her own world.

"Sorry if I interrupted you…" He smiled.  
>"Not at all…" Yuri looked away shyly.<br>"I'm Jiraiya," The perverted sannin smiled.  
>Yuri took his hand moving close, "My names Yuri." She said quietly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."<br>"The pleasure's all mine."  
>Yuri closed the space between them and gently placed a hand on his lap. "You're not from around here, are you?"<br>"No, I just travel a lot. "Jiraiya answered. "Yuri, mind if I ask you a question? It's rather personal…"

Yuri smiled softly, "Go ahead, I have no secrets."  
>Jiraiya asked, "How old are you?"<br>Yuri chuckled softly, "Oh, Jiraiya you know it's impolite to ask a lady her age."  
>Jiraiya bowed his head slightly "I apologize."<br>Yuri ran a finger along his long arm and tilted his head upward so her eyes met his. "I'm old enough…" She answered barley above a whisper.  
>Jiraiya smiled. "Is that so?" Yuri simply answered by running a finger down his bare muscular chest to his waist.<br>Jiraiya closed his eyes at her sensually touch. "It's rather crowded in here, don't you think?" Jiraiya Breathed.  
>Yuri pressed herself against him, and whispered in his ear "We could go somewhere else if you would like…"<br>"Does my room sound good to you?" Jiraiya murmured as she continued to run her finger over his muscles.

"It sounds like the best place on earth right now …" Yuri smiled as she brushed her lips against his collar bone. Jiraiya smirked as he carefully picked Yuri up and left the hot springs.

Yuri leaned against the K.I.A stone reading _Icha Icha: Volume 7_. She was supposed to be listening to Minato, but she never did.

"Yuri," Minato repeated for the hundredth time, and she still ignored him.

"Hey, Minato," Jiraiya smiled walking up to the group.

"Hey Jiraiya," Minato replied to his former sensei.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, not really," Minato replied. "Have you met our newest teammate?"

"No, I don't believe so," Jiraiya answered.

Minato confiscated the book Yuri was reading.

"Oi!" Yuri protested. "Give that back!" She lunged at him and hung around his neck in a flirty way. "Please, Sensei…"

Minato ignored her and continued. "Jiraiya this is Yuri, Yuri, my former sensei."

Yuri looked up at Jiraiya and instantly paled. _Oh shit… _she thought.

Jiraiya smirked at her reaction of meeting her a second time, not yet realizing a vital fact. "Pleasure meeting you," he said as he held out her hand.

Yuri quickly regained her composer and took his hand. "The pleasure's all mine." She said as he briefly kissed her hand, feeling that their first meeting was much more than a simple one night stand, despite their intentions.

"Sensei, why don't we take a break for a while so you and your sensei could catch up," Yuri suggested hoping to make a clean getaway.

"Sounds good." Minato replied. "Care to join us for lunch Jiraiya?"

"Sure," he replied as he walked along side Minato to the ramen shop.

_What the hell? _Yuri thought. _That's not what I meant!_

During lunch, Jiraiya's and Minato's conversation soon made its way to Yuri and her teammates. "Despite the minor age difference, they work really well together," Minato stated.

"What? Is she older than them or something?" Jiraiya asked.

"Actually no," Minato explained. "She is two years younger than Rin and Kakashi."

Jiraiya choked on his ramen as Yuri quickly disappeared. _I slept with a sixteen year old? _He thought.

"Something wrong?" Minato asked.

_I slept with a fucking minor. Yes, something's wrong. _Jiraiya answered, "No, just surprised. She looks older than she really is.

"Yeah," Minato replied.

Yuri sat in a clearing deep in the Konaha forest trying to read. She was too preoccupied with cussing Minato out under her breath. She couldn't believe he told Jiraiya she was a minor. Then again, there was no way he could have known they slept together.

"I see you enjoy my books," Jiraiya smirked.

"What?" Yuri asked confused.

"Icha Icha," Jiraiya explained. "I write the books."

"Oh…" Yuri replied as she looked at the author's page. The picture of the mostly nude author was all too familiar. She could remember every muscle on his body, and the way he kissed her. Part of wanted it to be more than a one night stand, but knew a real relationship could never happen for her, with anyone.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a minor? Jiraiya asked.

Yuri stood up and put her arms around his neck leaving a few inches between them. "Does it really matter now?" Yuri asked as Jiraiya put his hands on her waist intending to push her away.

"Yes," Jiraiya replied. "You're a student and I'm a teacher. We've broken two taboos."

"I'm sure you were beyond the point of caring, Sensei…" Yuri whispered as she brushed her lips across his jaw.

"Nnnn..." Jiraiya mumbled, unable to speak, let alone protest.

"Besides," Yuri said as she kissed him. "It was one night of fun no one has to know about." She ran her hands through his hair. Yuri smirked as he pulled her close and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. She frowned to herself as she broke the kiss. Yuri liked that his embrace almost seemed possessive. "See?" Yuri pointed out. "No protest." Then she left Jiraiya in the forest alone.

"Please," Her former boyfriend begged. "I was wrong. I love-"  
>"Out!" Yuri roared, her patience running out. Jiraiya could hear her voice echoing as he knocked on her door.<p>

"Yuri," he said in a raised voice. "Listen to me!"

"No!" Yuri yelled. "I long ago quit listening to you!"

"I love you! I always have!"

"No! You never loved me, and never will! Get out!"

Jiraiya heard glass shatter as he hesitated to knock.

"Get off me!" Yuri yelled.

Jiraiya opened the door as her ex retorted, "Make me!" He had Yuri pinned to the floor with his body and was working on taking off her shorts.

Jiraiya pulled the guy back by his hair and growled, "My pleasure."

Her ex looked at Jiraiya and laughed, "Who are you? Her boyfriend or something?"

"No," Yuri answered for him. "He's here because I'm modeling for his book."

"That smut garbage?" He barked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Anything to get the next edition before Kakashi," Yuri smirked.

"You would, you fucking cunt." He stated before leaving Yuri's apartment.

Jiraiya held out a hand to Yuri. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Yuri stated bluntly as she took his hand and stood up. "What're you doing here?"

"That's the thanks I get for stopping that bastard?" Jiraiya smirked, trying to calm down.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri repeated.

"Like you said," the pervert joked. "You're doing some modeling for me."

Yuri ignored his comment and started cleaning up the broken vase.

"You left this in the forest," Jiraiya answered honestly holding up her Icha Icha book.

"How'd you know where I lived?"

"You wrote your address in the book."

"I forgot about that. Thanks."

"No problem."

"You can leave now," Yuri stated. "Or is the something else?"

"You have me thinking," Jiraiya answered.

"Oh?"

"What you said about modeling…"

"Do I get an advanced copy?"

"Of course."

"I'll do it."

"It'd be nude…"

"I'd expect nothing less from Icha Icha."

"Very well."

"When and where?"

"I'll come back later tonight."

"Sounds good. I'll make us some dinner."

"Thanks," Jiraiya said before leaving.

Yuri got out of the shower and began drying off. Before she could get dressed, she heard a subtle knock on her door. She quickly wrapped the towel around her and answered it. "Jiraiya?"

"Expecting someone else?" He smirked.

"No," Yuri answered. "Just earlier than I thought you'd be."

"I can see that," Jiraiya said as his eyes looked her up and down.

"Sorry," Yuri apologized. "I haven't started dinner yet…"

"That's alright. The thought of you cooking scares me." He joked.

Yuri gave him a playful glare. "I'll just go brush my hair then."

"No," Jiraiya stated. "I rather like the look." Jiraiya smiled.

"Well, shall we get started?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya answered. "Your room?"

"Where ever. You're in charge." Yuri replied as she led him to her room. Jiraiya sat in the comforter and watches as Yuri dropped the towel on the floor and lay down on the bed. Yuri gave him a seductive look as he began to draw.

After a few minutes Jiraiya stopped and crumpled up his sketch. "Something wrong?" Yuri asked.  
>"Um. No…" Jiraiya answered thinking. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want anyone seeing her nude body.<br>Yuri raised her eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya replied. "I just want to try something different."

"Oh?" Yuri questioned as Jiraiya stood up.

"Just close your eyes," Jiraiya told her. "I'll move you how I want you."

"Whatever ero-sennin," Yuri said as she closed her eyes.

Jiraiya chuckled as he brushed her wet hair across her bare chest. He leaned over her, gently pushing her back against the bed. He ran his hands along her smooth arms to her hands.

'You're enjoying this too much," Yuri mumbled.

Jiraiya smirked as he moved her hands above her shoulders and pulled the sheet over her waist and stepped back. "Something's missing…" Jiraiya frowned.

"Oh really," Yuri said grinning a flirty smile.

"Perfect," Jiraiya said as he sat back down,

"Pervert," Yuri Teased.

"Like you have a problem with that." He retorted.

"Not really," Yuri answered. "I could care less."

"May I ask you a question?" Jiraiya asked as he drew the girl.

"Nothing's stopping you. Besides you just did."

"The guy earlier..?"

"An ex-boyfriend. He wanted to get back together or so he said."

"Ah…"

"I cared for him at one time. Doesn't matter if I still do."

"Why's that?"

"I don't date, it complicates sex." Yuri explained.


End file.
